Final Fantasy The Return
by Chris77
Summary: This is just the begging of a story and to clarify things it is more of a prolouge than an actual chapter. the plains of midgar have been infested with soldiers of invading armies that came 5 years after the incident with sephiroth and are fighting for co
1. Prologue: The Battle

I do not own the following characters in this story based in Final Fantasy nor any sub-characters or items.

**Chapter one of the return**

**The fight ensued worse than ever below the mountains, the onlooker knew even before he joined the battle it was already lost. He marched slowly along the track preparing him for the challenge that lay below.**

**As he neared the end, where the mountain path met the green, blood stained plain. He stopped and thought of his past experience of battle and loss and wept, he wept like the child that cried over the body of his father and of that same boy crying over the bodies of his family and his friends strung up like puppets, pathetically peaceful looking while their blood dripped slowly down to the ground rejoining the blood-stream of the earth, which was once so hard fought over to safe by the famous Avalanche that still bring people to their knees in remembrance and thankfulness. **

**Slowly the unmarked soldier approached the massacre upon the Fields of Midgar the long lost city of Mako and murder. As the soldier approached men swarmed towards him from both sides not knowing which invading army he was from. The men approached weapons raised threateningly, leering at this crazy fool who came upon these plains. **

"**Stop, leave this bug to me!" a commanding voice echoed throughout the fields. Silently the men fell apart watching in amazement as all fighting ceased upon the plains. The owner of the voice appeared slowly. He was armed to the teeth, in his right hand he held a long fierce looking blade while in his left hand he held a long whip tipped with iron balls. On his back he had a long double ended axe which a leather holster supported. His long red flaming hair fell to his shoulders and on his bare chest down to the top of his blue leather trousers scars shone the pale colour of flesh out to the war field. **

"**Who are you to intrude on me!" commanded the man. "Answer me before I spill your blood to wash my men's feet." The man continued walking until he drew face to face to the unmarked soldier.**

"**I have nothing to fear from murdering scum as you" came the cold reply from the unmarked soldier.**

**Fear welled up in the flame-haired man and pointed his sword at the unmarked soldier's throat "what did you say? I won't stand such crap from a coward's mouth!" next second and with a flash of steel his sword went clattering across the field neatly landing point earthward in the ground. **

**The unmarked soldier with his blond shining hair and his simple brown attire stood facing the flame-haired menace holding his giant sword one handed out to his side.**

"**so that's how you want to play," growled Grambil, as was the flame haired man's name. He slowly reached for his axe and assumed the old age battle challenge pose awaiting the answer. **

**Almost immediately the giant buster sword faced the flame haired man and the battle began.**

**Steel hit steel and the ringing was drowned out by the other soldiers cheering on their commander knowing this could only go one way. But they were wrong. This unknown blond haired man was like lightning parrying every blow their commander sent his way. This was like a cat playing like a mouse. Grambil try as he might not outdo this new threat and knew if he did not make a break somehow it would be the end of him. **

**Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Swinging the whip toward the man's leg he jumped back throwing his axe at him at the same time. This manoeuvre came unexpectedly; the blond haired soldier parried the whip and duck down but not quick enough. The axe glanced his shoulder ripping a hole through, both, his top and his flesh.**

**Blood trickled down his arm and the other soldiers laugh thinking their commander was very smart and funny at doing this move and it actually working.**

**Angered that he didn't realise that Grambil would be dirty enough to do this trick he stood up swinging his sword one handed about his head and towering down upon the cowering Grambil he gave the sword an almighty heave and just as the sword connected and sent the scum to the darkening gate of Death, a clang rang through the air piercing the sword and sending vibrations up the blond soldiers arm. **

**Suddenly a man with hair of the deepest blue and standing on end came forward wielding two curved lethal weapons. His belt was made of small bones linked together and he wore deep red trousers and a top of brown leather.**

"**Grambil, were you actually losing against this weakling?" announced the new comer with a voice of brass.**

"**Me? Lose? Never and did when did you care, Dyraim?" questioned Grambil.**

"**Since when you were born, about 7 years after me." answered Dyraim. **

"**Cute this little question and answer about family history." said the blond soldier "But can I just sit here all day or are we goinna fight?**

"**Anytime but not now, we have to go." Dyraim curtly said as though finishing a business deal. "Come Grambil we have no time to waste the western front is being breached we need to support it."**

**Obediently Grambil followed his brother and stooped picking up his axe and whip. Turning round he faced the blond haired soldier. "I know this isn't the last I will see of you so tell me, what name you go by soldier?" **

"**Cloud and don't forget it." Answered the blond soldier walking away leaving the battlefield smiling knowing what was to be done next. Raising a hand over his soldier he laughed, "I'll see you later Grambil and don't forget to tell Dyraim it was not as nice as I thought it would've been to see him again."**

**Confused Grambil mulled it over and ran back to Dyraim to ask him some questions, who was this mysterious soldier, why did he want to challenge them and lastly how does he know his own brother who never kept anything from him?**


	2. Chapter 1

I do not own the following characters in this story based in Final Fantasy nor any sub-characters or items.

**Chapter 1**

**Business in Seventh Heaven had been going steadily downwards ever since sector seven had been crushed. After the incident with Sephiroth, Avalanche had returned at a loss of what to do. **

**After much talking and deciding the group of friends dispersed to their hometowns, all that is apart from Cloud, Tifa and Barret who chose to stay in the ruins of Midgar and re-build their private haven of Seventh heaven. **

**Construction was slow, mainly to the fact that Barret kept yelling at the builders so much they grew to be intimidated by him and decide to quit. Finally after the sixth group of builders handed in their notes of resignation, Tifa and Cloud had decided to try and keep Barret occupied and out of the builders way while they worked. **

**Finally after much searching they found a group of former Sector 6 builders that had decided to go for it seeing as the pay was rather good,(after Cloud and Tifa had came to decision about how to keep Barret occupied they had risen the pay by 500 gill).**

**Finally after the building had been resurrected, a good bit of distance from where it used to be, Avalanche's haven was alive once more. But there was only one setback; there was no Avalanche to enjoy it.**

**1-2-3-4-5**

**Walking through the bar silently picking up glasses as she went Tifa began to wonder where Cloud had got to and if this had anything to do with the drunkard on the rubble of the church just out of sector 6. **

**She always wondered why he got touchy whenever someone messed about there or threw rocks at the big double doors.**

**Suddenly with a flurry of wind and a loud bang the screen doors burst open revealing a man of immense size. "Barret!" Tifa cried "Where have you been? I've been so worried!"**

"**Doesn't matter, can't find Cloud anywhere!" grumbled Barret as he slumped into a chair. "Could ya get me something? something hard to help me chill, please."**

"**No problem, just give me a second" replied Tifa.**

"**Didn't show up here anytime today then?" asked Barret.**

"**No I haven't seen him all today and last night" answered Tifa, increasingly getting worried.**

"**I'm sure he'll turn up somewhere. I just wish he's give us a bit of warning beforehand" reasoned Barret.**

**Tifa mumbled an inaudible reply as she whisked up one of her specials. A few minutes of silence followed and Tifa brought her finished drink down to Barret who thanked her gratefully.**

"**Ahh... This is well needed thanks Tifa" rumbled Barret. **

**Suddenly another draft blew through the open screen doors and a tall figure marched through. **

"**Cloud!" cried Tifa and Barret at the same time.**

**Cloud marched through the bar and slammed on the vending machine which had replaced their old pinball machine as the lift down to the secret lair that lay underneath.**

**Tifa and Barret looked at each other then followed after him taking the vending machine when it came back up.**

**As soon as they made it down Cloud was already typing furiously on the computer they had installed for online deals (but secretly they did it for the memory of Jessie back when they were fighting against Shinra.)**

**Wonder overcame them and approached Cloud cautiously watching the screen to see what was happening. Furious blinking appeared on the screen and soon they realised what it was. It was the virtual map Midgar railways used to display on the trains! **

**After a few more seconds another map appeared this one less defined than the other but clearly recognisable as the same route only to a more updated age.**

"**Ummm… Cloud, what are you doing?" Tifa asked.**

"**That doesn't concern you or Barret." Cloud snapped.**

"**I-I'm sorry it's j-just I'm worried about you." Stammered Tifa, shocked by his abrupt tone.**

"**Don't apologise Tifa, if he wants to be like that then leave him be." Growled Barret angrily. **

"**That's exactly what I want so piss off." hissed Cloud.**

"**What the hell is up with you Cloud, why are being such a prick?" asked Barret.**

"**I'm sorry, it's just I met someone today and I don't like what they are up to." apologised Cloud. "They are the people who are trying to invade Midgar and I know what for, thing is if it where to be unleashed then it would be a world crisis a bit like Sephiroth." **

"**But why, why would they do such a thing?" cried Tifa.**

"**Because they don't know the true potential of this power and believe they can harness its bundles of energy." said Cloud. **

"**Well can they?" asked Barret.**

"**No! Listen remember ultimate weapon that I unleashed when I turned to Sephiroth's side?" asked cloud.**

"**Well yes, it was a pain to kill it but we did It." answered Barret.**

"**True but think of its power and multiply it by about 100." calmly answered Cloud.**

"**WHAT?" yelled Barret. "WHAT D'YA MEAN TIMES BY 100! THAT WOULD MAKE IT STRONGER THAN SEPHIROTH!" **

"**Quiet, someone might hear" mumbled Tifa. **

"**True Tifa, Barret listen I have a plan to dispose of these people and put them to rest before they can do anything to jeopardise our planets safety." soothed Cloud.**

**Tifa silently laughed at this and Cloud and Barret looked at her in shock. **

"**Didn't you hear Cloud, Tifa? This thing is incredibly strong and could destroy us no problem and you're- LAUGHING?" Barret asked, incredulous. **

"**Well, yeah. Do you not remember Cloud 5 years ago when all he could think about was getting the job over and getting his pay?" asked Tifa.**

"**Yes but what has this got to do with anything?" mumbled Cloud.**

"**Well listen to you know you've changed so much all this talk about rescuing the planet and stopping these people." said Tifa. "You've changed so much from the old soldier Cloud and I'm glad you have."**

"**Thanks, Tifa." said Cloud gazing at this amazing woman who had helped them so much over the years.**

"**Well anyway what's this plan you have?" asked Barret, breaking the moment Cloud was having.**

"**Right this is it, you don't have to come if you don't want but I'll be glad of your company if you want to come." replied Cloud.**

"**Hell course we want to come, now spit it out what is the plan?" asked Barret increasingly getting annoyed by all this stalling.**

"**OK, the first thing is to recruit some help." Said Cloud**

"**Help?" questioned Tifa.**

"**Yes, we are going to reform Avalanche again and we are going to need old friends help for this." smiled Cloud.**

"**What, you mean Red X111 and Yuffie and Cid and all?" wondered Barret.**

"**Exactly, I think it's time we had a little reunion, don't ya think?" asked Cloud.**

"**Well I'll go get Highwind ready then." said Barret looking forward to this. **

**While Barret left the hideout to ready the airship, Cloud and Tifa went over the plan Cloud had formed and spelt out every little detail. Knowing if this didn't work then they would all be doomed. **


End file.
